(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating fin structure having different compactness, which uses an assembly of a plurality of small heat dissipating fins to form heat dissipation areas of different spacing that can be arranged to match the direction of air flow being fanned from a fan disposed in various different orientations, thereby improving temperature lowering and heat dissipation functionality for computer electronic components.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because a large quantity of heat is produced by electronic components when running at high speed, thus, in general, heat dissipating fins are additionally installed on the computer electronic components in order to prevent the accumulation of heat and avoid overheating and subsequent damage to the electronic components, which would further affect operating safety of the computer, Moreover, a forced air convection from a fan is used to augment heat conduction of the heat dissipating fins, thereby lowering the high temperature of the computer electronic components and dissipating heat produced therefrom, thus maintaining stability of the electronic components. However, a general heat dissipating device sold in the present market, as shown in FIG. 1, is primarily structured to include a fan (2) additionally installed in an appropriate space at a side of heat dissipating fins (1). The heat dissipating fins (1) are arranged to assume a channel form, and spacings between the adjacent heat dissipating fins (1) form a plurality of hot air outlets (3). When the heat dissipating device is installed on a surface of heating electronic components, and when the fan (2) is running, cool air is blown towards air inlets (4) and guided into the heat dissipating fins (1), which dissipate heat energy being conducted upward from the electronic components, thereby achieving heat dissipation functionality. It is well known that when a fan is running the cool air produced is transferred all around, thereby expelling hot air, and prior art heat dissipating fins having equal specifications and dimensions, when mutually joined and assembled, draw in air from the fixedly disposed fan. However, because the air flow from the fan is obstructed by the heat dissipating fins themselves, thus, they are unable to quickly diffuse heat from the electronic components, which results in an aggregation of residual hot air within the heat dissipating device that is detriment to dissipation of heat from the electronic components within a host computer. Hence, in order to increase contact surface area between the heat dissipating fins and heating electronic components, some manufacturers have exerted all efforts in finding a method to reduce spacing between each of the heat dissipating fins. However, assembling the heat dissipating fins too dense together results in a reduction in heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipating fins, along with a corresponding decrease in effectiveness of the heat dissipation functionality of the heat dissipating device. Furthermore, users of high performance computers must tolerate the noise produced by heightened air pressure from the fan when running. Hence, the requirement for quietness cannot be ignored in the pursuit of high performance.